The 26 Letters Theme: L and Light
by Crazy4Moony
Summary: 26 Letters, I make 26 words, and then use those in a couple of sentences to reflect on their relationship. It's L&Light all the way ! R&R Please


The 26 letters Theme: L And Light.

**A: Ambiguous** ( open to more than one interpretation.)

It's the way he always says things, but doesn't mean them. Like when he loudly declares: "I need sleep." And then looks at him with that significant look. What he's really saying is: "I want sex. With you. Now." Or maybe that's just L being to ambiguous.

**B: B****oink** ( noise something makes when been run into.)

It's the noises they make when they're being perfectly quiet. L enjoys the pressing music, always there, when the world is entirely still. But then Light ruins the moment, getting out of bed, knocking over the nightstand, emitting a soft 'boink' from the furniture, and a loud "Kuso!" from the brunette.

**C: Contemplate** ( consider, think through.)

He contemplated the word 'Love'. He really did. It was just so… foreign, really. Because what was that anyway? Love? It wasn't anything he'd felt before. Until he'd met the raven detective, of course. Because L truly made him contemplate the foreign feeling. And then all of a sudden, it didn't feel foreign anymore, simply _right_.

**D: Deprive** ( prevent a person from doing something.)

Sometimes they were all alone, working deep into the night. Light would be extremely worn, but wouldn't mention it. He would stare at the screen and work. But then all of a sudden L would grab his chin, just snatch it, and kiss him lightly on the mouth. And it would deprive him of all thought. Before the touch became too real, L would pull away and continue working. But honestly, it would always make Light feel cheery and awake. Even though it would at least take a half hour to straighten his thoughts again. That was just completely besides the point.

**E: E****ntertaining** ( keep one busy.)

L doesn't ask for much. All he wants is for Light to wake up every two hours so he can get a snack. And when he does wake him, he wants Light to wake up immediately. He doesn't want any grumbling, or a pillow in his face. Though he has to admit, maybe he doesn't only do it for the candy. Maybe he also finds the grumbling, pillow-throwing Light rather entertaining. And maybe, just maybe, that alone will keep him happy and ready-for-endless-typing all night.

**F: Fever** ( high body temperature.)

L's never been sick before. Never, ever, ever. And now there's no one there, but Light, and he's grinning maliciously. L doesn't like it. Where's Watari when you need him? Light states that L has a fever, but he should check, just to be sure. When he shows the glass rod L's eyes widen considerably.  
"Don't worry," Light purrs and L doesn't trust it. "I'll be quick. Oh," he says whilst flipping back the covers and turning L on his stomach. "It goes up the ass." And L can just _hear_ him grin.

**G:**** Guilty** ( responsible for a particular wrongdoing.)

Light ate all the cake and he doesn't even know why. He doesn't like cake. But it was just sitting there, and they hadn't kissed in hours, and he figured that maybe cake would do. It didn't taste like L at all, but he still consumed every last bit. When L confronts him, he simply states: "I'm guilty." But doesn't get why he feels like he isn't talking about the cake. The understanding look in L's eyes doesn't help either. And he feels like he's going to be sick, but it has nothing to do with the cake.

**H:**** Hurt **( being in pain.)

Sometimes Light wakes up, in the middle of the night. He won't remember what woke him up, at first. Then he'd look at the sleeping form next to him, and he'd feel a pain in his chest, his heart practically ripping in two. And it would hurt so much, that he would be beyond tears, beyond screams, and would just roll up in a ball and be completely still. Because as much as it hurts, L can't know.

**I:**** Illusion **( a false idea or believe.)

L doesn't believe in it. He doesn't believe the butterfly-in-the-stomach feeling, and he thinks that anything in his stomach besides food, can't be good anyways. And when Light's in the room, he's not sure what he feels, but it's not the nauseating presence of something different than food. L says that butterflies-in-the-stomach are just an illusion. But deep down, he's stomach will always disagree.

**J:**** Justice **( just behaviour or treatment.)

L is justice. Justice will prevail. Unless Light is Kira. Than Justice will pretend to be clueless and continue to shag Lights senseless every one in a while. But until it's proven that Light is Kira, Justice can just accuse him. It's when Justice is proven right, that the trouble begins.

**K:**** Kira **( Light.)

Light is Kira. Kira will create a new world. But as long as Kira doesn't remember he's Kira, there's a little problem. Though, when he finally regains the notebook, part of him wonders if he should've taken it back. And even though his mind ponders it, Kira is way too scary to argue with. So Light remains Kira, and pure evil.

**L:**** Lame** ( unconvincingly feeble.)

Light says that L always uses such lame excuses when Watari catches them snogging. L dryly comments: "and telling him I was choking on Panda-cookie-happiness, and you were giving me CPR with your tongue, swearing it's a new method, isn't lame?" Light has the decency to blush.

**M:**** Melodramatic** ( exaggerating or being overemotional)

Most of the times they were just fine. They sit and work, and no body knows but them. And it's fine, because this way, when L whines about not having enough candy/cake/pie/any other sweet, Light can brutally state that L is simply be melodramatic, and get away with it. Though, later that night, when he's being pressed up against a wall and someone whispers: "I'll show you melodramatic." He has to reconsider.

**N:**** Nostalgica **( (Latin) a sentimental feeling of longing for a time in the past )

Light chooses to ignore the aching feeling. He chooses to get himself in line. 'It's too easy without you around.' He thinks, more then once. He thinks he's sick, but then his mind reasons: 'Nah. That's just nostalgica.' And he wants to damn them all.

**O:**** Ora pro nobis **( (Latin) pray for us.)

He knows he's death, and it all comes back. There's Kira, grinning as he dies, but then he feels Light's tears, and he knows they are real. He remembers Mello, who he always liked, small but religious. He would miss the boy, so much was sure. And he finally understood the last words Mello had whispered to him. "Ora pro nobis."

**P:**** Pathetic **( arousing pity.)

That's what all those lousy human-beings are. And Light wants to destroy them all. Because they're all truly pathetic. All of them, but L. Though when Kira's fire blazes inside of him, he always wants to believe L is like the rest of them. He just always happens to fail.

**Q:**** Question **( sentence so formed as to elicit information.)

There is one thing Light had always wanted to know. But when he asks, he doesn't state it as a question, more like a reassurance to himself. "You love me." He says, and he wants to believe it. And when L's lips connect with his own, and he hears him whisper: "It's a question unworthy of being asked." He actually _understands_.

**R:**** Reassurance **( the act of removing someone's doubts and fears.)

Light doesn't look like it, but luckily L knows him well enough to see that Light just needs reassurance every now and then. So L will always whisper that it's 'okay' when he has night-terrors, and actually admits it. They both know it isn't, but that goes unmentioned.

**S:**** Silence** ( complete absence of sound.)

It's when they are not talking, that Light feels unwell. He can't stand this, because every breath he takes, is one without having L in his embrace. Every minute that passes is one they'll never get back. But he can't say a thing. That's why L always breaks the quiet. Because not even words can say what silence means.

**T:**** Tender** ( showing gentleness and care.)

For a maniacal killer, Light is quite tender when it comes to L.

**U:**** Use** ( take, hold, or deploy something.)

They had been standing in the kitchen for a half hour. And Light didn't even know why. L was absolutely everywhere, searching cupboards and drawers. And what for? Light could not tell. When he finally dared to ask, L merely said: "I can't find my fork." And points at the uneaten cake. Light thinks he's going to cry, because L is too smart to see the simplest thing. Barely controlling his anger, he says: "Then use a new one!"

**V:**** Vision** ( experience of seeing someone.)

Light likes the times when L blurs his entire vision the most. Because there is nothing as beautiful as L. (Definitely not when he's blushing and there a stray tear on his cheek, merely because it's all so darn _hot_.)

**W:**** Wish** ( feel or express a strong desire.)

Light was torn between feelings most of the time. Because he sometimes wanted to go back into time and never pick up the notebook. But then he would've never met L. He wanted to be together with L for ever. But knows that simple wishes upon stars will not grant him such a big favour.

**X:**** Xanthic** ( yellowish.)

L always needs to test Light's wits. He can't help it. Even if he knows it's foolish, and his smart, beautiful, Light wouldn't fall for it, he still tries. Light got past it, so when L says: "your shirt has a nice xanthic colour." He just answers: "I thought it looked more orange than yellow, to be honest." And it makes L smile.

**Y:**** You** ( You.)

Simply because Light always dreams that he tells L, and in those dreams, L would always answer: "It doesn't matter. I still love only _you_."

**Z:**** Zipper** ( a zip fastener.)

Light wants to never forget how lovingly L used to undo his zipper. And it's not fair though, because L never got to remember how Light did that to him, because Light never told him how he was going to die. L would never get the chance to memorise all the touches, all the zippers being unzipped. But on the other hand, he'd rather not. Because no matter how much he loved Light, his zippers really weren't that exclusive.

**Hope you liked it! I liked writing it anyways, so, yeah :) Leave a review please! **


End file.
